


ring the bell for a three alarm fire

by 31socks



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31socks/pseuds/31socks
Summary: After a long day at work, Mitsuki wants nothing more than to snuggle in bed with his pet cat. His cat is more than happy to oblige.





	ring the bell for a three alarm fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut, but somehow here I am. Standard disclaimers apply, and if you are here despite reading the tags, I hope you enjoy it. This was supposed to be a response for a kemonomimi prompt, but then my friends started talking about pet play and I got distracted. So this isn't technically kemonomimi but it's the thought that counts I guess lol 
> 
> I also made this as a birthday gift for my friend sammy!! Happy (late) birthday I love u lots man

Mitsuki's hears a tiny _meow_ from his phone while he's on break during a variety show recording. He doesn't have all that much time to spare, but that notification sound is set for one person and one person only.  
  
__Iori: Nii-san, when will you be getting home?  
  
It's an innocuous message, but it's also from Iori, a boy who refuses to be honest with himself in most situations. Mitsuki wonders if Iori misses him. (He knows he does.) He sends a quick reply.  
  
__Not sure! Probably in another two hours  
  
Then,  
  
__I'll probably be tired but I might perk up if my kitty cat is waiting for me when I get home  
  
He doesn't get a chance to look at his phone after that, caught up in a whirlwind of activity for the rest of the shoot, and the car trip home is short enough he doesn't even think about it. He glances at the chat as he walks through the door, seeing a small _Read_ label on his text but no response.  
  
Then he opens the door to his room to find that Iori more than got the message.  
  
Mitsuki's little brother kneels on his bed, slightly stiff and fidgety. He adjusts the cat ears pinned in his hair before tugging at the light blue sailor blouse he has on, the shirt slightly too short to cover his midriff. His skirt drapes over his thighs, a long cat tail peeking out from beneath it.  
  
Iori won't look at him, but Mitsuki knows the redness in his cheeks isn't entirely out of embarrassment, his arousal obvious beneath the fabric of his skirt. In any case, the pointed aloofness just adds to his kitty cat's charm, and Mitsuki wastes no time in shucking off his jacket and sitting on the bed so he can greet his pet.  
  
“Have you been waiting long for me, Iori?” he coos, gently running the back of his knuckles down Iori's cheek. Iori quickly melts into the gesture, nuzzling  Mitsuki's hand with a soft, almost purring sound in his throat.  
  
Mitsuki laughs as he continues petting his brother and Iori leans into him, following his touch even as he pulls back to tease him. “Aww, I knew you missed me! You're such a good kitty, waiting so patiently!” Iori is practically in his lap at this point, his nose buried in the crook of his neck, and that's when Mitsuki puts a hand on the slightly damp spot on Iori's skirt and presses _down_.  
  
With a yelp, Iori clutches onto Mitsuki's shoulders, his hips bucking instinctively into his hand. “You’re already so excited; you only had yourself to play with, huh?” Mitsuki drawls with a grin, before he grabs Iori by the waist and tips him over onto the bed, climbing on top of him with a hungry look on his face. “Well now that I'm here to play with you, we're going to have _so_ much fun.”  
  
Iori is already breathing hard, probably having spent all two and a half hours since Mitsuki's message preparing for his arrival. “Nii-sa—”  
  
Mitsuki puts a finger over his lips. “Cats can't talk,” he reminds him. His free hand slips beneath Iori's blouse and pinches a nipple for emphasis, and, much to his delight, he only gets a soft mewl in response. He hikes the shirt up further, pinching some more and leaning over to take the other nipple in his mouth so he can hear his brother make more adorable noises.  
  
He trails his way upwards, peppering kisses along Iori's chest and neck, nipping at all the sensitive spots along the way just to feel Iori squirm beneath him. He continues up his jaw to a particularly sweet spot behind his ear, lapping at the skin there with his tongue.  
  
As his mouth ventures up, his fingers move down, flitting over Iori's exposed belly and drifting under the skirt, where Iori isn't wearing underwear. Mitsuki drags his nails lightly up his thighs, pushing them slightly apart. Iori spreads his legs further without prompting, the skirt bunching up around his waist as he displays himself for his big brother.  
  
Mitsuki pulls back a moment to admire the view before returning to his task with renewed enthusiasm, nibbling at the shell of Iori's ear and massaging the insides of his brother's thighs. Iori shivers and moans, the sounds quickly muffled as Mitsuki finally captures his lips with his own. Iori returns the kiss messily, eagerly, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths when they come up for air.  
  
“You're such a cute cat, Iori,” Mitsuki says breathlessly, pulling at the tail plug inside his brother. Iori twists and blushes at the simple praise, prompting Mitsuki to continue. “It really suits you; cute things suit you, and I know you like this kind of thing, but I _really_ like this kind of thing, too.”  
  
He reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out lube and a simple orange collar decorated with a tiny blue bow and a bell. He loops the collar around Iori's neck, adjusting it to be just a little tight so Iori knows it's there. It jingles softly as Iori shifts around to get used to it, an endearing and inquisitive chirp coming out of his mouth that has Mitsuki wishing he was recording this.  
  
He pets the top of Iori's head, right between his cat ears. “Do you like it?”  
  
Iori nods, the bell moving with him.  
  
“How about this?”  
  
Without any more warning, Mitsuki reaches down and wraps his other hand around Iori's dick. Iori jumps, twisting in place, his already labored breathing devolving into desperate panting as his older brother strokes him from the tip to the base.  
  
Then Mitsuki grabs onto the tail plug, teasing Iori with it by pushing and pulling it this way and that until Iori keens in frustration and decides to turn the tables on him. With a burst of strength, Iori flips them so he's on top, a surprise to Mitsuki but not entirely unwelcome. Iori pins him down by lying on top of him, chest to chest, his ass in the air as he reaches behind him and pulls on his tail. With a lewd __pop , the plug eases out, and Iori wastes no time in turning his wanton gaze on his brother and letting out a near inaudible whimper.  
  
Well, since he asked so nicely.  
  
Mitsuki takes ahold of Iori's hips and lifts him up, flipping them back over so his little brother is splayed out beneath him again, open and waiting. He frees himself from his pants before he squeezes some lube onto his hands, stroking himself with one as the other tests Iori's limits.  
  
His brother takes two fingers with barely any resistance; after all, he had quite a lot of time to prepare and as always, he's nothing if not thorough. Three is more challenging, and at four, Iori is whining in discomfort.  
  
As Mitsuki moves his fingers inside his brother, he brushes against a bundle of nerves that has Iori crying out, grinding his hips down in search of more, which Mitsuki is all too happy to provide for him. Eventually though, his cries are more than he can take, each one sending blood down south, and soon he pulls his fingers out and lines himself up.  
  
Iori whines at the loss, tangling his fingers in Mitsuki's shirt to pull him closer until Mitsuki starts pushing into him, knocking the breath out of him. He groans as Mitsuki seats himself to the hilt, slowly but never slow enough. His heart races, caught between the sated feeling of having his brother inside him and the strain from being filled.  
  
Although Mitsuki wants Iori to feel good, he's impatient now that they've come this far, and he barely gives his brother any time to adjust before setting a brutal pace. Iori scrabbles for purchase, hooking his legs around Mitsuki's waist and trying to keep a grip on the blankets beneath them.  
  
Every thrust has them both seeing stars, the bell around Iori's neck ringing like an alarm, and Iori is overwhelmed, as he always is with Mitsuki. Tears roll down his cheeks from the sensation, moans falling from his lips without his usual filter to quiet them. Mitsuki is also loud, showering praise on Iori for how good he's been, how beautiful he always is, how much he loves him and how he's very, very close.  
  
Iori comes first with a strangled cry, shooting all over his outfit. It takes Mitsuki a little longer to finish, each thrust drawing an overstimulated sob out of his brother, and when he finally comes, he digs his fingers into Iori's hips hard enough to bruise before collapsing on top of him.  
  
It takes a few moments for them to catch their breath, and Mitsuki doesn't bother to pull out in the meantime. It's oddly comforting to be connected like this even after, yet another thing to keep them together other than being brothers and being in love.  
  
When they're finally coherent enough, Iori tugs shyly but insistently on his brother's shirt, motioning towards the tail plug. It's a vague gesture but Mitsuki figures it out somehow; he pulls himself out of Iori and puts the plug back in his stead, his come still inside him.  
  
Contented, Iori snuggles into Mitsuki's arms, not caring how messy he is right now as he closes his eyes. Mitsuki smiles lazily, feeling the day and the exertion catching up to him, too. He ruffles his brother's hair gently one more time, right between the ears that somehow managed to stay in Iori's hair the whole time, before he leans over and places a kiss on his head.  
  
“Good kitty.”


End file.
